


Skate with Me

by bencumberwub



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skate with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's almost Christmas and I've been seeing a lot of skating fanart on tumblr and decided to do this.  
> Merry Christmas and happy new year! :)  
> (Also sorry for any errors! I am by no means an ice skater or very familiar with it. That being said, you may now continue.)

John snapped shut his chemistry text book and flopped back on his bed. 

“Let’s do something today, Sherlock.”

Sherlock looked up from his identical chemistry text book. “What do you suggest?”

John hummed and leaned up on his elbows. “Ice skating.”

“Ice skating.” Sherlock restated. “You’re suggesting we go ice skating?”

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting. Just for a couple hours. Then we can come right back and study to your heart’s desire.”

Sherlock closed his book, more carefully than John had, and put it on his desk. “Hm, I suppose. Will it make you happy if I go ice skating with you?” Sherlock asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down by John, crossing his legs. 

John sat up and crossed his legs just like Sherlock. “Yes, it would make me very happy.”

“I suppose I can suffer a couple hours of ice skating.” Sherlock smiled a small smile.

John smiled and leaned forward kissing the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. “Thank you.”

Before Sherlock could react to the small kiss John was up and reaching for his coat. Sherlock followed suit and put on his dramatic coat that John often made fun of, his blue scarf, and gloves. Sherlock looked at John who had on his regular black sleek jacket, black gloves, and a blue hat (similar to the shade of Sherlock’s scarf).

John held out his hand which Sherlock grabbed and they started down the stairs together. “I know a place we can skate. Do you have a pair of skates?” John looked over his shoulder at Sherlock who shook his head.

“I never ice skate, John. Why would I have a pair?”

John stopped going down the stairs. “You’re telling me we’re going ice skating, but you’ve never ice skated. Do you expect to go out there and do it perfectly?”

Without hesitation Sherlock answered, “Yes.”

John snorted and started back down the stairs. “You can probably fit into my dad’s pair.”

“One moment, I’m going to yell at Mummy and tell her I’ll be out.” Sherlock took a few steps down the hallway before yelling, “Mum! I’m going out with John!”

Sherlock and John were tying up the laces on their shoes when Mummy Holmes came into the front entrance. 

“Where are you boys off to then?”

“John had the pleasant idea of going ice skating.”

Mummy Holmes looked skeptical. “Sherlock, you’ve never been ice skating.”

“It can’t be that hard, mum.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll be back in a couple hours.”

John opened the doors as they said goodbye to Mummy Holmes.

John got behind the driver’s seat and buckled up waiting for Sherlock to do the same and then starting up the car.

“So where is this place you have in mind?”

“It’s a lake that’s behind my house about a mile or so. Harry and I used to ice skate down there all the time when we were younger.” 

They rode in companionable silence for the rest of the car ride to John’s which lasted about 10 more minutes. John pulled up in front of his house and unbuckled. “I’ll be right back. Let me go get our skates.” John jumped out of the still running car and went inside of his house.

Sherlock mused over the fact that he was going ice skating. It couldn’t possibly be that hard. He would observe John skating for a couple minutes and then he himself would get out on the ice and skate along with John. How hard could it possibly be?

Sherlock glanced up as the door to John’s house opened and he walked out, his mother behind him. He kissed her cheek and walked to the car as Mrs. Watson waved to Sherlock; he raised his hand and waved back to her. John’s parents didn’t know about him and John. John had decided against telling them since Harry had just came out a year ago and they hadn’t handled it too well.

John opened the door and tossed their skates in the back. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded and looked out the window. After backing out of the driveway and waving to his mom once more John felt Sherlock’s hand nudge at his and John got the signal. He opened up his hand and let Sherlock intertwine their fingers and they held hands the rest of the way. 

John turned off the engine of the car after pulling up to the clearing with the lake. “Here we are.” He reached behind the seat and grabbed the skates handing one pair to Sherlock. 

“Let’s go.” He smiled and hopped out of the car with Sherlock following behind. They sat on the bumper of the car to tie on their skates.

“Do they fit you?”

“Yes, they do. Quite well actually.” 

John stood up and put his hand out for Sherlock to grab onto. They walked, or more so stomped, their way over to the ice, hands gripping one another’s. Sherlock wobbled on his skates and fell into the snow, pulling John down with him. 

John laughed and looked over at Sherlock who was pouting. “Aw, don’t pout.”

“I am not pouting.”

John shoved Sherlock. “Yes, you are.” He stood up and offered Sherlock a hand, helping him up. “My sister taught me that when you’re walking on skates to focus on one point with your eyes and then just trust your body to keep you upright and balanced.”

Sherlock nodded and looked straight ahead. “Okay, I have the point I’m focusing on.”

John nodded his head. “Now just walk forward.” John put his hand on Sherlock’s lower back to encourage him forward. “There you go. Almost to the ice.”

Sherlock stopped a few inches from the ice and watched as John got onto the ice. When John gave him a motion with his hand to come onto the ice, Sherlock shook his head. “I’m going to observe you first and then I’ll skate myself.”

John shrugged and started to skate. He skated around the rink and felt again like a little boy skating with his big sister. He went around a few times, gliding effortlessly across the ice. After a few rounds he stopped in front of Sherlock. “You think you’re ready?”

“Hm, yes.” Sherlock took a careful step onto the ice while holding on to John’s shoulder for support. 

John waited for him to move, but he just stood still.

“Um, Sherlock?”

“I don’t know what to do now.” Sherlock stood there holding on to John’s shoulders and staring down at his skates as if they’d move for him.

John smiled and shook his head as Sherlock looked at him, offended. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not, I’m not. I have an idea. Let go of my shoulders for a second. 

Sherlock hesitantly let go of his shoulders and stood perfectly still as John adjusted himself to be directly in front of Sherlock with his back facing him. “Put your arms around my waist.” Sherlock did as he was told. “Now keep your legs parted a bit, don’t stay ramrod straight or anything. Also don’t be right up against me at any point. I don’t want you to be too close.” John slowly started to move, pulling Sherlock with him. 

John glanced back at Sherlock whose dark, black curls were blowing back as they picked up speed. He noticed his red nose and his rosy cheeks. 

“Want to try it on your own now?”

“No.”

John slowed down and turned around. “No?”

“No.” Sherlock stated again and grabbed both of John’s hands. “I don’t want to skate on my own.”

John smiled and started skating backwards, once again pulling Sherlock. “It isn’t that hard.”

Sherlock scoffed. “I know that. I just like... holding your hands.”

John raised an eyebrow as he went around the curve of the lake. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Sherlock smiled a small smile but it quickly went away. “John you need to-“

Sherlock didn’t have enough time to finish his sentence before John was stumbling backwards into the snow with Sherlock falling half on him and half off. “You needed to turn a bit more.”

John laughed and put his arms around Sherlock and pulled him more on top of him. 

Sherlock smiled. “Thank you for that. Skating with me. That was good.”

John smiled back. “Hm, you’re welcome.” John leaned up and kissed Sherlock’s nose. “You’re cold. Let’s go and get some hot chocolate.”

“Only if you let me buy it since you taught me such great skating skills today.”

“I can go along with that.”

Sherlock smiled and stood up from the snow helping John up. He put his hand on John’s lower back as they started wobbling their way back to the car in their ice skates.


End file.
